Harley Quinn (Batman: Arkham Asylum)
Biography An Arkham Asylum psychiatrist assigned to treat the Joker, Dr. Harleen Quinzel instead became obsessively fixated on her patient, believing herself to be in love with him. She helped him escape confinement and took on her own criminal identity as Harley Quinn. Quinn is a violent and unpredictable felon whose only motivation, beyond general mayhem, is achieving the Joker’s approval. Because of his cruel and mercurial nature, this in some ways makes her just another of his victims - albeit a very dangerous one. Attributes: *Surprising strength and stamina *Superior gymnastic skills *Total disregard for human life *Like The Joker, she is a homicidal psychotic who escapes easy classification Patient Interviews N/A Road to Arkham Already sneaking about in Arkham Asylum, Harley made her way to Bane's holding room in order to sedate him. The reason for this was to keep him quiet when the "visitors" arrive. She then went and sat in the security control room, watching the monitors and awaiting the Joker's arrival for incarceration as her signal. Batman: Arkham Asylum Whilst Batman was escorting the Joker through the Intensive Care unit of Arkham Asylum, Harley was already in the security control room. As the Joker broke free, she opened the adjacent security field allowing him to escape Batman and implement his takeover of Arkham. Joker then proceded to release all his followers from their cells to attack Batman. Harley then took Warden Quincy Sharp hostage, taking possession of his decorative cane as well as wearing his warden badge, and contacted Batman via monitor. She claimed that the Joker was now in charge of the island and she was subbing for Sharp as warden. She also told Batman that Joker was having a "home coming" party with Batman as the "guest of honor". Batman gave Harley one chance to surrender, which she refused before smashing her monitor with Sharp's cane, cutting off the feed. When Batman made his way to the elevator shaft, Harley appeared stating that the Joker didn't need to see Batman just yet. She proceeded to blow up the elevator cord, causing the elevator to crash to the floor below and sending herself to the top. Harley then regrouped with Frank Boles, who had taken Commissioner James Gordon hostage. She took Gordon and made her way to the Batmobile first, ordering her goons to break into it. She then made her way to the Medical Center (where Bane was also being held), given orders by the Joker to kill Gordon if anyone spotted Batman nearby. Batman followed a trail of tobacco left by Gordon to the Medical wing, defeating Harley by crashing through the glass cealing above her, and rescuing Gordon. Harley, however, evaded capture after Bane attacked Batman. Harley made her way back to Warden Sharp and followed Batman to Arkham Mansion. She came across Batman stunned on the floor after the large explosion in the Warden's office killed Dr. Young, making an empty remark of pity and expressing how Joker "hates a squeler". She then took the tape off of Sharp's mouth and smacked him around with his cane, accidentally breaking off the jewel tip of it after aggressivley striking him on the head. She left a few goons to take Batman to 'the party', but he defeated them and used the Warden's DNA traces from his severred cane tip to follow Harley. She then made her way to the Penitentiary with the Warden, forcing him to read a variety of threatening statements written by Joker over Arkham's intercom system and torturing him when he hesitated and insulted her. After locating the Warden, Batman saw Harley on a nearby monitor, passing Poison Ivy's cell. Despite not being on the 'party list', Poison Ivy convinced Harley to let her free. Batman followed Harley and surpassed a variety of her traps until there were no more goons left standing. The Joker decided that Harley had failed him, removing Harley from the 'party list', much to her annoyance. Out of anger, Harley used her acrobatic skills to attack Batman but was defeated with ease. Batman took the 'party list' off Harley and scanned her hand, aquiring her fingerprints. Batman locked up Harley in an adjacent cell, with Harley accidentally revealing the Joker's location and claiming he would rescue her. Batman left Harley crying in her cell. After walking into a nearby cell to collect one of the Riddler's hidden trophies, Batman was locked in. Harley mocked him for being so stupid as to walk into her trap, suggesting that she had Riddler place the trophy in there. Batman used his Explosive Gel to destroy the wall above the cell and walked out, shocking Harley. Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters